


Dance

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, just further proof that I am better at angst or angsty fluff, like cringey fluff, no beta we die like men, unbashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: You know you love the Mandalorian despite never seeing his face but you don’t know if the feeling is mutual. So in order to not ruin what you have, you’ll just keep it to yourself. At least you planned to, until you went to a planet having a festival.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Dance

Being on the same ship with the Mandalorian was both a blessing and a curse. You loved everything about being on the Razor Crest, except when the water heater gave out midway through a shower, but there was one other thing that was making it hard to act like everything was okay. See despite your best efforts, it seemed like you had fallen in love with the Mandalorian and you didn’t even know when it had happened. 

Was it when you saw how he treated the Child like his own son or when he looked you over for wounds when another bounty hunter got too close to taking the Child and you protected him? You weren’t sure. You just knew that you had fallen and you had idea if he felt the same way. 

But right now, on some planet with a name you already forgot, you stood watching in amusement as the Mandalorian stood stiffly before an older woman who was trying to sell him something. You looked down at the Child in your arms with a smile which he returned. “Wanna go save your dad from the scary lady?”

The Child let out a coo in agreement and you walked over to where Mando was. An amused smile crossed your face when you heard him tell the woman that he didn’t want what she was selling. You glanced at the item she was holding and had to bring a hand up to your mouth to cover a laugh. The sound caught both Mando and the woman’s attention. She said something in the native language of the planet which wasn’t one that you knew and, it seemed, neither did Mando.

“Just take it, I don’t think she’s trying to get you to buy it.” You had noticed that everyone who didn’t appear local had one so it was probably something to do with the festival going on. 

“I don’t know what kind of flowers they are.”

You let out a sigh,“They’re flowers, Mando. No harm ever came from wearing a flower necklace.”

“You don’t know that.” Something about his tone made him sound like he was pouting and being difficult for no reason. 

“Mando.”

“Fine.”

You turned to the woman and gestured for two necklaces and her face lit up as she picked out another one for you. She hurriedly placed one over your head followed by placing another over the Mandalorian's head. Yours was mostly white flowers but with pink and red ones peppered in spots. The one she gave to Mando was simple, consisting of blue and yellow flowers weaved together.

"Was that so hard?" You asked him, giving the woman another smile. She made a few more gestures towards other booths that were selling local treats. You knew that you’d have to buy at least two for the Child at some point. Hopefully he wouldn’t get sick from the unknown foods but then again he ate frogs. 

“We still don’t know what this festival is for.” Mando said as you walked past all of the booths. You had a hand placed on the inside of his elbow in order to not get separated and the Child was being held on your other side. 

“Well I doubt it’s one where they make you sacrifice yourself because of a flower necklace.”

“We don’t know--”

“Mando, take a break. Even if we were followed here, they’d have a hard time getting through these crowds without making a scene,” you explained. You knew you were right and you hoped that would make the tension in his shoulders go away. You were rewarded when you saw his fist unclench. “Now, let’s go see what this festival has to offer.”

Your odd trio went into the fray of the festival, accepting the free samples of food and sweets for the child. Finally you came across an open area where there were no booths, only people dancing. There was music being played and you wondered what exactly this festival was for but you appreciated the local hospitality. Part of you wanted to join in the dancing but you knew Mando wouldn’t let himself get dragged out there, you weren’t crazy. 

So you settled for clapping along to the rhythm and watching with a large smile on your face. As the sun went down you knew it was time to go back to the ship. Being out in the light of day was one thing but at night was a different story even with the festivities still going on. So with one last wistful glance at the dancing, people now coupled up and swaying together, your trio made the trip back to the Crest. 

Mando headed up to the cockpit almost immediately which made the small smile that had been on your face fall. The Child made a cooing sound and you put a smile back on, not as happy as the one before but he hopefully couldn’t tell the difference. You watched as his eyes started to droop and you let out a small laugh before rocking from side to side to help him fall asleep. 

You felt the small jolt of going into hyperspace and wondered if the Mandalorian would come back down or not. Your silent question was answered when you heard his boots on the ladder coming down to the hangar. You waited until he was closer to speak up. 

“Poor kid must have tuckered himself out with all of that food,” you laughed quietly as you laid the Child down into his hammock. You closed the door to the cot and let out a surprised gasp when you saw how close Mando was to you. “Oh uh, sorry, were you going to lay down too?”

“No, I...do you want to dance?”

“Wh-what?” You had to have misheard him. Your brain must still be fixated the dumb idea you had planet-side. There was no way he had asked you to dance with him. 

“I, um, noticed earlier that you wanted to go dance but...you never asked so I’m asking now.” He held a hand out.

“I didn’t think you would want to,” you said but you still put your hand into his, a confused smile on your face. 

The dance was slower than the one back on the planet, you never had remembered the name, but it was a dance nonetheless. Even if it was just the two of you swaying back and forth, hand in hand. It was the closest you two had been aside from patching up wounds. 

“They teach you to dance during your training?” You asked to break up the silence that had fallen over you two. 

“No, picked it up while watching a bounty.”

“Really?” You hoped you sounded as incredulous as you felt. What kind of bounty spent their time dancing when they knew they had a bounty out on them? 

“They frequented dance bars instead of cantinas.”

“Huh, must not have been a very smart bounty.”

“Not at all. Asked me to dance when I went to take them in,” Mando paused, his helmet tilting to the side before he continued. “And then they tried to stab me.”

“Ah, that sounds more like it,” you laughed, leaning forward into him without thinking. “Only you Mando, only you.”

“Din.”

Your head shot up in surprise. “What?”

“My name, it’s Din Djarin.”

You stared up at Mando, no Din Djarin, eyes wide and you stopped swaying with him in your surprise. You don’t know what made you do it, if it was the dancing or him finally sharing his name with you but you opened your mouth to say thank you or something and what came out was, “I love you.”

You pulled away from him just as quickly as you spoke and covered your mouth in shock. “I didn’t mean to say that, please pretend I didn’t say that.”

You kept rambling to yourself, now covering your face from him as if that would make you invisible, you missed the chuckle that came from Din between all of this. All you could think was that you had just ruined everything, you really hadn’t meant to say that. You had meant to say...something, anything other than that. Din came up to you, still chuckling as he gently placed his hands on your wrists to bring them away from your face. 

“ _ Cyar’ika _ , it’s okay.”

“I don’t know what that word means.” You refused to look up at him, focusing your gaze on your feet. 

“It means I love you too.”

“You don’t have to be nice to me,” you said, finally looking at him straight on. “Please don’t say that just to be nice.”

He stared at you for a long moment and you took that as your answer, trying to move away from him. His grasp on your wrists tightened just a little, still loose enough that you could get away if you wanted to. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just, just do it, please.”

You did as he asked, confused and cheeks still burning hot from your unintentional confession. You didn’t know what you were expecting when there was suddenly a pair of lips against your own. You squeezed your eyes shut even tighter before responding. 

“Does that answer your question?” Din questioned when he finally pulled away. He sounded just as out of breath as you felt. 

“Um, yeah I think it does,” you replied, your eyes still closed and already wanting more. “Just out of curiosity, we can do that more often right?”

Din let out another chuckle and you were sure you would never get used to the sound of his voice outside of his helmet. “We can as long as you keep your eyes closed or the lights are off.”

“Deal.” you said, nodding your head before you realized something. “Hey Din.”

“Yes,  _ cyar’ika _ ?”

A smile crossed your face as you spoke, “My eyes are still closed.”

“So they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write to prove a point to myself and I was proven correct. I guess no one should expect a lot of fluff coming from me. At least not in the near future.


End file.
